


Domesticated

by EmilieBrown



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always said he didn't do domestic; he wasn't fond of living in groups. Living with more than one person. But then he met Rose Tyler. He fell in love with her and now they are expecting a baby. It would seem like the very thing he tried to prevent is the very thing that is happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

 

**[ ](http://emiliebrown.deviantart.com/art/Domesticated-Final-Version-366437193) **

**Domesticated**

_**Emilie Brown** _

**Quote: Love is always worth fighting for**

He always said he didn't do domestic; he wasn't fond of living in groups. Living with more than one person. But then he met Rose Tyler, which changed, not at first but over time it did, she became his companion his very best friend but then the unexpected happened, he fell in love with her and she him. It was a love that was wrong for so many different reasons but the main one was that she would wither and die and he himself would not. He tried so hard to deny his feelings but then one day he just couldn't deny them anymore, he couldn't look at her as just a friend, she was more than a friend to him and he needed to do something about it.

So what did he do, he called up his old friend Captain Jack Harkness. Jack was more than happy to help; he apparently was sick and tired of all the tension between the little blond and Time Lord each time he helped them on their adventures. Frankly it was getting annoying and if The Doctor hadn't called him up he was going to do something about the problem very soon. Once Jack was there he of course was derogatory. In fact the moment he saw the both of them he said something along the lines of,

"So you two fucking yet?" Rose turned as red as her name sake and The Doctor's ears started turning red, needless to say Jack didn't stay that long. The T.A.R.D.I.S. literally threw him out in space, in fact he's probably still there just floating around, if not he probably seduced his way on someone's ship. Though knowing Jack he probably succeeded in the seducing. He did sleep with both his executioners after all.

Anywho after the ordeal with Jack the tension between them seemed to get tenser and tenser until one night they couldn't help themselves, they made love that night and many nights after. It was a big relief to both of them. Rose was the first one to tell him that she loves him; he softly smiled at her and buried his nose in her hair whispering it back to her in her ear, he absentmindedly drew Gallifreyan symbols on her back with his fingers. It was the best moment of their life.

They had been in an intimate relationship for nearly a year when the unexpected happen. Rose fell pregnant, it was a shock to the both of them, they never once used protection because they didn't think it was a possibility that they could conceive, them being two different species and all, but low and behold it happened, they would have never suspected the pregnancy if Jack hadn't asked if she was. See Jack had found his way back to them; he had indeed seduced his way on a ship and was on it for nearly six months until he decided it was time to leave and go search for The Doctor and Rose, and he found them.

When he entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. he found it to be ominously quiet. No Doctor, no Rose, anywhere, he traveled down a familiar hallway until he came up to a door that he heard noise coming from. Opening it he had spotted Rose hovering over the toilet retching in it, The Doctor kneeled behind her holding her hair back, his face held nothing but worry for his little yellow and pink human. Jack decided to make his presence known.

"Rose, Doctor, is everything alright?" He questioned coming in the room.

"It's Rose, she's been sick for about a week. I checked over her at the Med Bay but I haven't a clue to what is wrong with her, according to the results she is fine. Absolutely fine." Jack could tell his friend was worried and a bit frustrated.

"She's pregnant." Jack simply stated and then left the room. It turned out Jack was right. Rose and The Doctor were in shock when they went back to the Med Bay and ran some tests and found it to be true. For this was the last thing they suspected. The Doctor doesn't do Domestic, he had said that on more than one occasion but it looks like that is about to change, The Doctor is about to do Domestic.

To Be Continued


End file.
